


【盾冬】Liberalism

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>標題名稱是自由主義，內容是BDSM的試寫</p><p>試寫的意思就是破碎不完全，肉渣渣，隊長其實只在最後出現，前面都是巴奇的回想（也就是被放置PLAY的巴奇在乖乖等史蒂夫的時候在腦裡回想史蒂夫都會如何好好愛他的小短文（</p><p>能接受再進吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Liberalism

＿＿＿

 

巴奇在等著史蒂夫回家。

那雙盈滿著情慾的灰藍內水光盪漾，癡望著門把，身上裸露在外的肌膚比黑色的皮衣部分還多的巴奇半跪在玄關的地板上，手腕上銬著手銬的雙手乖順的垂在雙腿間，那被前液浸濕的黑色底褲幾乎遮不住高聳的慾望前。

瀰漫在全身的期待跟興奮、以及巴奇捨不得就這樣任史蒂夫射給自己的精液從自己體內流出，嗚咽著要求史蒂夫幫幫他後，被塞入小穴內的跳蛋所堵著的史蒂夫所留下的白濁將他內外都塞得滿滿的，讓巴奇的身軀不時輕微顫抖。

卡在之前已被操得相當柔軟濕熱的內壁中的跳蛋低頻的振動引發出不上不下的快感不停挑撥著巴奇的敏感神經，讓他抖動著的陰莖叫嚷著想要更直接的快感。然而沒有史蒂夫的允許，巴奇不會去撫慰自己硬挺的陰莖。他只是一顫一顫的低喘著，跪坐在地板上等待。

因為出門前史蒂夫溫柔地在巴奇的雙手銬上手銬，撫摸著他脖子那一圈黑色的皮製項圈，吻著他胸前的乳環，要他乖乖等他回來，所以巴奇就一直等在玄關口，在史蒂夫離開後只剩他一人的門口前等著、盼著，渴望著史蒂夫，他溫柔強大的支配者回到他身邊。

他知道史蒂夫很快就會回來，然後稱讚他是聽話的好士兵，用粗大的陰莖撐開並塞滿他的小穴獎勵他。

一想到這裡，巴奇忍不住渾身顫慄，發出一小聲哽咽般的呻吟，體內升起了難耐的熱流。

巴奇說不出他有多喜歡史蒂夫用強勢卻又溫柔的命令口吻稱呼他『我的好士兵』，只要這麼一句話，巴奇覺得他可以不顧羞恥地為史蒂夫做任何事，比如說躲在演講台下在美國隊長演講的時候吸他的老二，或是被綁在床上矇著眼睛、戴上項圈與口枷，任由史蒂夫將他折成兩半似的操幹。

因為這也是巴奇本身的渴望。

巴奇需要被支配，從巴奇經歷過被改造成冬兵的過去後，破碎的靈魂中所殘留下的服從本能更是深入了他的骨髓，他渴望被支配、被拘束、被囚禁、被使用、被深深填滿，彷彿只有那樣才能夠稍微彌補他空洞的內在。

並不只是因為冬兵時期的經歷，這是巴奇與生俱來的本性－－只有服從於史蒂夫並被他從裡到外完全佔有的時候，他才能感受到自己是安全、完整的。

打從他第一次見到史蒂夫時，他就感覺到自己靈魂跟肉體都為之震顫，彷彿他們出生前就已注定為彼此的另一半－－一個天生的服從者與一個天生的支配者。

他們幾乎是很快就了解了彼此的本質及內心對彼此的愛情，在青春期開始對性覺醒之後，他們就有了肉體關係。

即使過去史蒂夫曾經只是一個瘦弱的藥罐子，卻總讓巴奇心甘情願的聽從他的每一句話。

他們有一個安全詞，但巴奇從未使用過，因為他知道他並不需要，史蒂夫從不會真的傷害他，史蒂夫總是會尊重他的意志，讓巴奇選擇想要怎麼被控制。

有時巴奇太過於渴求疼痛而造成一些近乎失控的狀況時，史蒂夫就會停下，直到巴奇哭著發誓他不會再傷害自己，求他繼續之後史蒂夫才會繼續溫柔地操幹巴奇。

只有史蒂夫能夠滿足巴奇所有的願望，被史蒂夫所支配的感覺讓巴奇深深地覺得自己是被愛著的。

而當史蒂夫把刻上了史蒂夫名字的項圈鑲上了銀製的鑽戒溫柔地套在巴奇的脖子上時，幾乎要昏厥過去的強烈幸福感讓巴奇哭得像個孩子。

那是巴奇人生中最幸福的一刻。

從此巴奇完全屬於史蒂夫，他是他的一切、他的隊長、他的主人、他的支配者、他的愛。

將手伸向脖子上的項圈，試著掐著自己的脖子，巴奇輕輕闔上雙眼，垂著頭回想每次史蒂夫用溫柔的笑容輕掐他的脖子，一邊貫穿著巴奇一邊低聲呼喚他時總會感受到的幸福窒息感。

被想像中的史蒂夫猛力操著，巴奇忽輕忽重的掐著自己的脖子，大腦輕度缺氧的感受讓他有些飄飄然的嘆息，體內跳蛋的細碎振動不斷蹂躪著巴奇那被精液充塞著的甬道，帶給他難以言喻的酸麻快感。

舔了舔唇瓣，顫抖著的雙腿無意識收攏磨蹭，宛如哽咽般的喘息跟低吟還有跳蛋的低頻振動聲在安靜無聲的玄關口響著。巴奇幾乎就快要忍不住了，但他還是不會撫慰自己的陰莖，沒有史蒂夫的幫忙他不能達到高潮。

所以他只能等，等著史蒂夫回來。

他知道史蒂夫回來後，他會看到自己脖子上被巴奇自己掐出來的紅痕，然後史蒂夫會生氣，也許他會命令他趴下抓著他的雙手從後面狠狠幹他，或許會勾著他的項圈讓他抬起臉以方便親吻或是吸吮他的老二，而巴奇也知道，只要他開口要求，史蒂夫就會一邊拍打他的屁股一邊幹他，幹得他屁股又紅又熱。

適當的疼痛只會讓彼此更加亢奮，疼痛及隨之而來的溫柔情話總是讓巴奇不需撫慰前面就射得一蹋糊塗。

然後史蒂夫會在巴奇的啜泣聲中射入他體內，用滾燙的精液填滿他，擠壓他被射得凸起的小腹，笑著說：「你看你……這裡面懷了我的孩子……讓我幫你生出來好不好？」

巴奇會急促的喘息，拼命點頭，半睜著恍惚的濕潤眼眸看著史蒂夫一點一點壓著他的小腹把大量的濃稠精液擠出他紅腫的穴口。

只要史蒂夫回來，只要他回來。

在巴奇扭動著欲求不滿的發燙身體張著期待的眼神盯著門把，等到心臟幾乎都要發疼的時候，終於，他聽到了熟悉的腳步聲慢慢地從樓梯口走到門前，掏出鑰匙，轉開門把。

鬆開掐著自己脖子的手，巴奇滾動著喉嚨，眼淚從瞪大的雙眼中滴落，滿心期待的喘著氣看著門慢慢外拉開。

「我回來了，巴奇……」抱著紙袋，史蒂夫溫柔的對著跪在地上抬頭望著自己的巴奇露出微笑，「你有做個好孩子嗎？」

「歡迎回家……史蒂夫……」巴奇哽了一下，扭動著身軀，低喘著氣小聲說道：「我很乖……一直在這裡等你……」

但史蒂夫的笑容在看到巴奇脖子上的掐痕時僵了下來，他將紙袋放下，面無表情地俯視著巴奇，「不，你是不聽話的壞士兵……我說過幾次，不要在我不在的時候傷害你自己？」

「對……對不起……」側著頭，巴奇臉上浮現起討好卻又像是在挑釁的笑容，聲音因不安跟期待而顫抖，雙眼中不斷有淚水溢出，「你可以懲罰我……」

史蒂夫凝視著巴奇，正努力引誘著自己去懲罰他的破碎又美麗的模樣，刻意重重嘆了一口氣。

他的巴奇總是如此渴望被懲罰，甚至不惜去傷害自己，那麼史蒂夫只好滿足他的願望。

看著巴奇因自己的嘆氣而全身一震，史蒂夫慢慢地開口，低沉著嗓音，「你想要什麼懲罰？巴克？打你那不知羞恥的小屁股？還是把你綁在餐桌上用手操你？看看你的小洞裡塞不塞得進拳頭？」

「……我……只要你給我的……什麼懲罰我都想要……」

巴奇全身都因史蒂夫的低語而顫抖，強烈的興奮讓他幾乎就要高潮。

「我會的，巴克……只要你想要的，我都會給你……」

在巴奇渴望的注視下，史蒂夫一邊低笑著，將門慢慢地關了上去。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

自由主義的意思就是兩人之間玩的全都是基於雙方的自由意志

順說史蒂夫大概是去買晚飯（因為他們玩了好多天冰箱庫存都被清空了（。


End file.
